crappyfartsgohomefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Triple-One
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Stuck in the gumball machine.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 06:26, July 16, 2014 (UTC) LOL ESPIO that's like, totes ridic!!!!!!!!!! #playa!!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:48, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Oh, sorry, it's just that's what I normally say to my friends when they're freaking out over something. Usually it makes them laugh, so... yeah. Revenge is a dish best served cold, but revenge is also sweet. So therefore, revenge is ice cream. (talk) 03:24, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Heyy 111 heyy I finally finished your request of Stanly reading Edge of the Century so SNOORT!!!!!!!!! Now I only have one request to do and an art trade... hhhhhhh excitement This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:00, July 19, 2014 (UTC) there's no need to be an a** about it if you don't like it This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:05, July 19, 2014 (UTC) o... kay This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:11, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Snort, well okay den This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:41, July 19, 2014 (UTC) We're not chatting there but we're doing a stream now so... yeah! https://plus.google.com/hangouts/_/g5w5szsnkib67h7sdu5j2kymr4a?authuser=0 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:32, July 23, 2014 (UTC) WELL THEN. :) Though it's still kind of a snorty joke but we're glad you stayed. :) Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 11:20, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Sigma had to pack, and I don't know about the rest. I just left since everyone else was leaving... "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 17:49, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Okay thanks for sending those first three out! I might even start working on them tonight, so ye ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:38, July 24, 2014 (UTC) ..that was actually me eheheheh ^^; *backs away slowly* Well I was actually testing some stuff and sent a message to myself so that the "You have new messages" thing appears so.. yeah. Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 08:54, July 26, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY I FORGOT TO TALK ABOUT THAT I'VE BEEN RESTRICTED TO THE MOBILE WIKI A LOT AND I COULDN'T ADD IT TO THE GALLERY DEEPEST APOLOGIES! Revenge is a dish best served cold, but revenge is also sweet. So therefore, revenge is ice cream. (talk) 03:09, July 27, 2014 (UTC) I'm not sure what that 'srsly' reaction could mean so I'll just take it as a k So k And ooooh... Okay I didn't know that, snegon. I'll keep that in mind if I draw him again soon?!?!!!!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:49, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Ooooh. Okay. Well it's okay, everybody makes mistakes, everybody has those days- I don't think his outfit looks like a dress, though. Looks like a normal bodysuit to me... And yeah, it was! I can't believe you remembered me mentioning that... How sugoi! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:58, July 30, 2014 (UTC) You're lucky you have such a good memory. But yeah you're right, some things do NOT need to be remembered... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:05, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Nsjsiwllqlalsnnskakfnrkfoso YAAAAAAY I LOVE HIM HES SO CUTE I CANT EVEN- This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:10, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Awww no cuteness? ;( Well... I manage to find something cute in practically everything I see so he'll still be cute to me. :"D HE CAN TURN INTO A FREAKING FLATSCREEN? THAT's AWESOME. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:23, July 30, 2014 (UTC) He'll be TALLER than Sigma? Wowie. That's- Oh? Oh. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:31, July 30, 2014 (UTC) I just- I- That's gonna be so WEIRD how he's taller than Sigma, wowzers. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:35, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Nononoono yeah that's not too big. It's just the sudden change from a cute tiny robot boy to a normal sized robot DOOD is drastic, y'know? Ye. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:48, July 30, 2014 (UTC) So he can change back into cutie-patootie form if he wanted to? :"D This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:57, July 30, 2014 (UTC) FREAKING POST IT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:25, July 30, 2014 (UTC) I saw it And I like it very very much The upgraded version looks really really cool! I still find him to be cute even in bigger version~ It reminds me of that robot from mySims... Like Tobor or something? I dunno but it's STILL COOL ALSO, HE CAN TURN INTO A RADIO? WOW This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:32, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Well, it was something very good, so why thank me aiyah AHA I GET IT I can make it soon ;) when I get home tho because making pages on mobile is harder than momma This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:46, July 30, 2014 (UTC) FREAKING "k" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:07, July 30, 2014 (UTC) //gasp// he stays with sigamaru?! YAAAAY! They can be the bestest of friends!! :"D This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:18, July 30, 2014 (UTC) That's okay, Sigma will be very understanding with him, desu ^3^ Circuitboard is the name of the place where he's from? AWESOME. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:28, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Awesome pawsome blossom This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:54, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Upsilon and Theta would just be like "Uhh Sigma? That thing's a robot. It could kill you." Meanwhile kestrel would be like "WOAAAAH THIS AIR CONDITIONER GUY IS AWESOME! Upsilon, I want a robot too!" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:04, July 30, 2014 (UTC) ARE YOU GONNA WORK? OR ARE YOU GONNA TWERK?! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:15, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Awww poor TV boy :( NOBODY TO LOVE This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:19, July 30, 2014 (UTC) is it his mom This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:23, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Well, momma WHO LOVES HIM is it me This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:28, July 30, 2014 (UTC) You mean sigamaru? Yeah she loves him! Because they're the bestest of friends This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:29, July 30, 2014 (UTC) that would be kawaii Like a comic thing? Or This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:32, July 30, 2014 (UTC) o ye, comic would be fun I would be willing to help if need be so cahos This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:35, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Oh! Okay yeah that should be easy in helping you then Sizzle drizzle This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:39, July 30, 2014 (UTC) oki hav fun Bai This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:43, July 30, 2014 (UTC) dats k then This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:48, July 30, 2014 (UTC) oh? oh K! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:50, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Oh ye, I remember that'un ;) "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 21:46, July 31, 2014 (UTC) what do i mean what This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:48, August 2, 2014 (UTC) OH LOL "I'M NOT MEAN!!!!!! D:" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:36, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Go ahead. Haidenisa (talk) 02:28, August 4, 2014 (UTC) https://plus.google.com/hangouts/_/g72lhfwo5rrjvb6biyshtyn2tma?authuser=0 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:39, August 6, 2014 (UTC) https://plus.google.com/hangouts/_/gy4u6nr2riiftpq5tbh57xzopya?authuser=0 yes. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:54, August 8, 2014 (UTC) wAOH I like how they look! All of them! Both their like... unfolded(?) compressed(?) versions and their full out versions look really rad. I like the big dark red guy and the girl in dark green the most. they all look anjury This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:03, August 9, 2014 (UTC) mommu and daddu ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:12, August 9, 2014 (UTC) oh, mommaire well then tv boi family This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:21, August 9, 2014 (UTC) ou? ou. well, at least they're BESTEST OF FRIENDS! right??? ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:37, August 9, 2014 (UTC) YES I'' AM ''BOB SAGET This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:31, August 9, 2014 (UTC) gOD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:33, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks...? Um. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:42, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Nothing...? I don't know... uh. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:46, August 9, 2014 (UTC) 111. Join the stream, please. https://plus.google.com/hangouts/_/gz3yovrwzxj4b2xanf6nfnlbs4a?authuser=0# Jared is back. Haidenisa (talk) 04:21, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey, can you join chat so we can finish dat ah pea??? the (talk) 17:41, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey, can you join chat so we can finish the ah pea? the (talk) 01:49, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Yes..the rumors are ture I do watch Vanossgaming...#FTWVANOSSGAMING (The-Bismarck (talk) 06:09, August 22, 2014 (UTC)) For a second I had 111 emails It's everywhere ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:52, August 25, 2014 (UTC) YOU'RE EVERYWHERE ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:56, August 25, 2014 (UTC)